


This is my bargain ( you mewling quim )

by Pride_99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, Frostpudding, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Loki loved to watch Tom practice as the trickster. Special lines made him love it even more.





	This is my bargain ( you mewling quim )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

The cat snuggled up on the sofa, eyes squinting lazily, half staring at the man in front of the big mirror. Five minutes ago Tom said in his always pleasant voice, begging for mercy. Loki I need to get into the role. Loki it's hard to do that when you're around… So it's all for the best that you go to another room while I practice…

But in the end he settled the terms and stayed in the same room with Tom. In his cat form, and stayed in his cat form unless Tom asked for more.

Tom's eyes, swept through the mirror, glanced at the sofa every few seconds, scanned the black cat before turning back to himself.

Baffling. But cute, indeed. Loki always felt that acting was a magical profession. And sometimes, Tom was just a little too good at it. He was always the sexiest when he lowered his voice to imitate the trickster. And more importantly, tonight's lines were surprisingly interesting.

It was Loki's speech of lampooning the black widow in his fierce and peculiar way.

“When he screams, I'll split his skull - ” Tom dropped his voice till it cracked, and then shook his head. “No.” He quickly brushed a hand through his hair. “Not like that.” Exhaling deeply, the actor tried again.

Loki stared with interest. He'd already known whose skull he was about to split and failed in the script, but it still amused him thinking about the scene. The cat jumped off the sofa, his paws fell silently to the ground. “Meow.”

“Shh. Stop. Stop right there.” Tom turned around hastily, warned in a growl. The low, hoarse voice sent shivers down Loki's spine. It really sounded like him.

The cat purred, tried to come closer.

“Don't. Hey. Wait for me, okay?”

Loki obeyed, licked his paws, and began to roll on the wooden floor, rubbing his back against it. He caught a glimpse of Tom covered his forehead with a sigh.

“Alright so the next one…”

“This is my bargain, you mewling quim.”

That line made Loki's head sharply rising. Tom could see those green eyes sparkling in the mirror.

“Meow.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know it's creepy.” The actor gave a wry laugh. “I've never been good at this line…” He took a deep breath and bent his head slightly, making his eyes as vicious as possible, fixing them on the reflection.

“This is my bargain you… NO.”

“It's not that tone… Ugh.”

Tom tried it several times and sighed in dismay. His reddish cheeks and matted hair loomed in the mirror, and Loki couldn't see him clearly, blocked by his back. But that lovely pink color… He wondered what made a seasoned actor like Tom blush.

“Mmm.” The actor mumbled, starting to talk to himself. “Come on… Calm down. Mm.”

He glanced at his lines one more time, drew a long breath. Then the deep words came out of his mouth very slowly, as low and cracked as being branded on iron, magnetic with malevolence. “This is my bargain.” Loki's ears were up, didn't realize he was watching with hunger. “You mewling quim.” Tom finished. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally seemed to come back to reality. Before he could turned around the cat jumped onto the small table in front of him, purring loudly.

“Loki… No I am Loki now.” Tom hissed, “Get down. Get off… Hey!” Ignoring all his words, the black cat jumped into his arms, fluffy head pressed on his chin and rubbed. How on earth could he turn this down? The cat purred comfortably as Tom's warm hand touching his back. He rubbed his head against Tom's arm, nuzzling gently. 

“Only practiced once… I want…”

“Meow. Meowww.”

Tom lifted the cat to the level of his nose and looked into those green eyes. He didn't stare too deeply though, didn't want to get lost. But Loki shortened the distance, licked his nose gently, as if leaning for a kiss. And he got lost anyway.

“I did great?” He whispered. Loki purred, brushed against Tom's hand as those long, slender fingers wrapped around his neck.

“Thank you… Mm…” Tom murmured, although Loki didn't quite understand what he was thanking for. Just being his adorable self, maybe.

“Meow…”

“Alright, I'm going to put you down and try it again. Need more practice.”

“Meoww.”

“Wait, what are you - ”

Loki's head was buried in Tom's neck, and his downy ears brushed behind Tom's earlobe, nudging him. The deep purr from his throat was right in Tom's ears, making the actor shudder.

“Not the time to be clingy… Loki.”

Loki licked his earlobe. His curly tail wagged and rubbed against Tom's stomach, and the warmth came from the cat made his fingers linger. Those little paws wrapped tightly around Tom's neck, carefully not to expose his sharp claws. Tom swallowed, and groaned as Loki's tiny nose pushed against his.

“I should've put you in another room…” Tom mumbled, and his words displeased the cat very. Loki licked Tom's chin, rubbed hard against the sensitive part of his neck. “Meow.”

“Nno Loki stop…” The actor breathed heavily, horrified realizing his body was getting interested. “Stop. Ah. No! Don't lick…” Tonight's Loki seemed very stubborn. But no, let the trickster be naughty and he would NOT respond.

“Well. Stay here as you want. I'm going to practice anyway.” Tom took another deep breath with pretended calmness. The cat moved in his arms, pushed his hands away to lick his nipple through the fabric. Tom gasped, the steady voice that he had just managed shattered into a whine. His perky nipples protruded from the shirt, and Loki pulled harder, make them wet and erect.

“Lo - Loki… Nnno. God, no…”

Loki looked up, not surprised to see Tom's blushing face and half-lidded eyes. The pages slipped from his hand, fell to the floor and spread. Tom's eyes were mild with mist. “Turn back. BACK. Loki.”

The corner of Loki's lips curved into a smile of triumph. With a silent wave the cat disappeared, and Tom was held in Loki's arms, with the trickster's hands wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“I'm impressed.” Loki grinned. “That line… You did an admirable job.”

Tom grabbed his face and shut him up with a hard kiss, and Loki swallowed his following words, kissing Tom intently, licking his lips open with that skillful tongue. The actor panted when they parted. His steamy blue eyes stared at Loki, his lips red with kisses, and Loki could feel the hardness against his crotch.

“Admirable, but there is still room for improvement…” The trickster whispered into Tom's ears. He stood up straight behind him, his eyes fixed on their reflection. Dark green sparkled in the mirror, as he reached his hands to Tom's chest, unclasping. “I will be honored to show you.”

Tom blushed thoroughly, but turned his head as Loki leaned in to kiss his neck, groaning softly. “Please… Show me.”

“Help me take off your shirt.”

Tom's hands trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt and bared his chest. Loki planted wet kisses along his neck, his one hand tightly held his lover still, and another reached down to Tom's crotch, stroking him before unzipping. Tom's erection wet the front of his underwear, and Loki pulled it down hastily, grasped Tom's pulsing cock in his hand. And he didn't let the shirt drop on the floor, just hung loosely over Tom, and the actor's eyes almost warty. “Loki don't stare like this…”

Loki kissed his cheek. “You're breathtakingly beautiful. You know it.”

“Aghh, this is embarrassing - ”

“Of course it's not. Or why is your heartbeat suddenly so much faster?”

Damn that Loki voice. He moaned out. His cock twitched.

He didn't notice when Loki's clothes were all gone, just felt Loki's hot, hard erection pressed against his entrance. He moaned loudly. A small bottle of lubricant suddenly appeared in Loki's hand, and the trickster smirked, wetting his fingers and pushed two inside. “Don't look at me. Look at yourself in the mirror.”

“Mmm! I can't… Ahh.”

“Keep your eyes fixed.” Loki commanded. And Tom obeyed, panting, sweet moan slipped from his mouth. “Please, Loki I'm ready…”

Loki grabbed his waist and pushed in, warmth and wetness squeezed him tight as Tom moaned out. There was no pain in his voice, just pure passion. Loki seized his neck and growled. “Open your eyes.”

“Agh… Lokiii… ”

He tried so hard to do as Loki said, keeping his eyes fixed on himself, but the scene was too much, him arching shamelessly into his lover, leaning back, pushing back to meet Loki's every thrust. Tom cried out.

The trickster panted, pulling at Tom's earlobe with his teeth. He mouthed his neck, the elevated breath sounding loudly in Tom's ear.

"This feels so good…" Tom whined, arching his back.

Loki stroked Tom's painfully hard cock, ran the back of his fingers along it. The room was filled with their grunting, with the sound of their bodies slammed hard together.

Tom turned his head to kiss Loki, and Loki cupped his face with one hand, ravishing his lips until they both gasped for air. Loki's cock buried deep in the warmth, pushing all the way out and slammed back in thoroughly, every thrust made the actor scream louder. His legs were weak, could only lean in Loki's chest to keep balance. The touch of Loki's hands and the pleasure burning inside made him too overwhelmed to know which he wanted more.

“I can't… I'm going to come, Loki, please…”

Tom stretched his neck when Loki kissed up his throat, holding him tight. His thrust turned violent, and tears dripped down Tom's face as he begged for release. Loki grasped his chin, deep roar echoing loudly in Tom's ear. “Look at us.”

Tom panted and whimpered, desperately staring into Loki's eyes in the mirror. He saw wildness and waves of passion in Loki's green eyes, and himself trembling in his lover's grip, the red mrak on his neck prominent and scalding. Loki pinched his chin, hard, turned his head and locked their eyes in the mirror.

“This is my bargain.”

Tom's eyebrows raised in painful lust, twisted as he bit his lips in desperation. Loki's nails tightened around his neck, and the deep, cracked breath growling in his ear. 

“You mewling quim.”

That harsh whisper sent him off the edge. He came hard till stars glittering in front of his eyes, till the mirror was covered with his hot seed. Loki bit Tom's ear when he came deep inside his lover, gazing into the mirror. He wanted to burn the picture in his mind forever.

As Tom finally caught his breath, he saw Loki's beautiful lips against his neck in the messy mirror. He was blushing and breathing hard, and Loki's hand gently stroked his back.

“I love you.” He heard Loki whispered in a sigh. “You're all mine.”

He traced gentle fingertips along Loki's hairline. “All yours.”

Hot liquid dripped out of Tom's body. And he blushed harder, seeing Loki's grin and his invisible tail flicking there.

“I love you too. And your way of… teaching me.” He turned around, wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and kissed him.

“Mm. Think you master it now?” Loki smiled. With a wave of his hand the mirror was all clean as new. Tom melted in Loki's kiss, leaning against him. Their tongues clashed together. And he lost track of conversation when Loki pulled him in his arms, completely and thoroughly. He wheezed.

Two days later, all of Tom's colleagues were amazed by his brilliant performance.


End file.
